Reality
by bangtan-sarang
Summary: Yoongi hanya tidak bisa menerima realita. ― MinYoon and BTS fanfiction. Jimin x Yoongi. BxB,Yaoi.


Reality

― bangtan sarang ―

[summary]

❝ Yoongi hanya tidak bisa menerima realita. ❞

( I really appreciate **fav** , **follow** and **review(s)**. Seriously! TuT )

Uhm- anyways, enjoy reading!

.

.

.

.

.

Terduduk di depan tungku pemanas rumah sempitnya, tubuh mungil Yoongi meringkuk kaku. Menyesali semua hal yang telah ia perbuat, menyerukan sumpah serapah terhadap hati tak berperasaan miliknya, dan menangisi kepergian orang yang dahulu ia usir mati-matian.

Memutar kembali kenangan pilu itu membuat kepalanya sakit; benar-benar sakit.

Namun dengan bibir tipisnya yang sedikit bergetar itu ia tersenyum payah, mencoba meniru apa yang dulu selalu Jimin lakukan di hadapannya.

 _Mencoba kuat._

Karena seberapa dalampun luka yang Yoongi ciptakan di relung hati Jimin, itu sama sekali tidak akan memudarkan rasa cintanya yang begitu tulus.

Tanpa pamrih, Jimin dengan senang hati akan mengulas senyum terbaiknya untuk Yoongi. Kapanpun dan dimanapun, Jimin akan selalu memberikannya.

Namun, Yoongi _bahkan_ tidak pernah sekalipun terfikir untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

Lidah Yoongi itu lebih tajam daripada samurai, dan hatinya itu lebih keras daripada titanium.

Dan yang hanya Jimin ingin lakukan adalah melindungi Yoongi, sungguh, hanya ingin melindunginya.

――

Jimin masih membungkam mulutnya. Masih tetap teguh dengan rengkuhannya terhadap Yoongi.

Bukannya Jimin terlalu lugu, ia memang sudah tahu.

Yoongi, satu-satunya orang yang Jimin jaga dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya; _ia berkhianat_.

Jimin sangat-sangat tahu.

Namun ia memilih untuk diam dan berharap dalam setiap doa yang ia panjatkan setiap harinya, agar Yoongi ikhlas mengakui kesalahannya dan bersedia untuk memulainya lagi bersama-sama.

Sedangkan kenyataannya jauh berbanding terbalik, Yoongi masih terus memberontak dan berteriak; mengucapkan satu demi satu kebohongan yang sesungguhnya tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa.

Ia terus saja bersikeras untuk mengangkat kakinya dari rumah Jimin.

Lalu, ia akan pergi ke mana?

Tentu saja ke rumah _orang itu_.

Nafas mereka berdua tersengal-sengal, kalut dalam emosi masing-masing.

 _"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Min Yoongi_ ―

― _Aku tidak mungkin melepaskan nyawaku sendiri."_

Satu lagi, Jimin juga selalu tahu; bahwa ia akan selalu kalah. Ia akan selalu menjadi pecundang bagi Yoongi. Ia tidak akan sanggup membangkang dari ratunya sendiri. Begitu otomatis sehingga bagaimanapun itu Jimin akan selalu tunduk pada ego Yoongi yang setinggi angkasa.

Jimin sudah tahu _orang itu_ , ialah orang lain yang akan menggantikan posisi Jimin bagi Yoongi. Orang lain yang akan membuat hari-hari Yoongi lebih cerah, orang lain yang akan memberikan pelukan lebih hangat darinya, orang lain yang akan memberi Yoongi kehidupan bahagia lebih menjanjikan darinya―

―Jimin tahu.

Ditambah sebegitu angkuhnya, sampai-sampai Yoongi tidak pernah menyesal sebelum ia berbuat nekat.

Entah iblis jenis apa apa yang merasuki jiwanya, tangannya serasa bergerak sendiri dan pikirannya serasa terkendalikan.

Dengan begitu nyata, tanpa setetes embun perasaan sama sekali; dengan sangat mudah dan ringan, tanpa hembusan nafas panjang dan satu kedipan mata satu sepersekian detik―

" _Aku harus pergi, sialan_ " ―ia berucap sambil menggenggam pisau lipatnya.

Lalu, ucapan Jimin pun menjadi mungkin;

 _Ia melepaskan nyawanya._

――

Di tempatnya saat ini, setelah _orang itu_ menelantarkan Yoongi dan meninggalkannya beserta janji-janji kosongnya, barulah Yoongi mengerti.

Tidak ada yang begitu bodoh untuk memberikan segala rasa kasih dan sayangnya dengan begitu pasrah dan tanpa cela selain Park Jimin.

Tidak ada yang bersedia memberikan rengkuhan hangat untuk Yoongi―begitu hangat sehangat sinar matahari pagi dengan penuh kehati-hatian serta tanpa paksaan selain dari lengan Park Jimin.

Tidak akan ada yang mampu mengucapkan kata-kata singkat penuh kedamaian dan kesejukan; menyebabkan terciptanya desiran asing di jiwanya selain dari bibir Park Jimin.

 _Dan tidak ada mata yang lebih buta daripada mata milik Min Yoongi_ , dengan belati yang ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya; ia menikam habis-habisan rasa itu. Rasa yang Jimin biarkan tumbuh merasuk ke dalam hidupnya, yang ia rawat sepenuh hati tanpa penyesalan; _sudah empat tahun lebih dan selama itu_ , semuanya berakhir dengan sekejap.

Berakhir disertai bercak-bercak darah di atas ubin putih rumahnya,

Berakhir disertai senyuman menyesakkan dada yang bahkan _tak sempat_ ia lontarkan kepada Yoongi.

 _"Aku tidak menyesal telah mengenalmu, Min Yoongi."_

Setragis itu, dan ia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak menyesal.

 _Ia tidak menyesal._

――

Sedangkan saat ini segalanya sudah terlalu terlambat. Alarm sudah berdering sangat keras untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan Yoongi barulah terbangun di saat tiada lagi kesempatan yang tersisa.

Tidak seharusnya Yoongi begitu merasa tersiksa oleh Jimin―tidak, benar-benar tidak, Yoongi sesungguhnya adalah seseorang yang paling beruntung.

Hanya saja ia terlalu egois untuk menerima realita bahwa _segenap hidup Jimin adalah Yoongi;_ realita bahwa cinta milik Jimin akan _selalu_ dipersembahkan untuknya.

Hanya saja ia terlalu sombong untuk menerima realita bahwa sesungguhnya Jimin adalah sesosok _kesatria_ yang bersedia merelakan nyawanya hanya demi kebahagian sementara; dan sebenarnya kebahagiaan itu _tak seberapa_ dari kebahagiaan yang telah Jimin berikan selama ini.

Realita bahwa Yoongi lupa kalau terdapat berjuta-juta cara di luar sana untuk mengatakan kata _'aku cinta padamu'_.

Realita bahwa otak Yoongi tercipta begitu lambat untuk menyadari segalanya.

Realita bahwa waktu tidak akan sudi untuk kembali,

Juga realita bahwa Jimin sudah benar-benar pergi.

 _Yoongi hanya tidak bisa menerima realita._

――

Pisau lipat itu masih ia genggam dengan erat. Bilahnya memantulkan wajah yang teramat sangat ia benci.

 _Wajahnya sendiri._

Setelah kepergian Jimin, dan _orang itu_ , Yoongi benar-benar seperti sebuah raga yang tidak mempunyai ruh didalamnya. Badannya begitu kurus hingga tulang pipinya nampak begitu jelas, dan lingkaran hitam di sekitar kedua matanya sayunya sudah seperti _riasan permanen_ yang tidak dapat dihapus. Baik fisik maupun batin, ia sudah benar-benar letih dan berputus asa. Ia hidup tanpa tujuan dan semangat.

Hingga pemikiran konyol itu muncul dengan tiba-tiba di benaknya.

 _"Kupikir Jimin akan memaafkanku bila aku bertemu dengannya,"_

Lantas ia tersenyum miring, menerka-nerka apakah salah untuk memiliki secercah harapan yang hanya memiliki kemungkinan untuk terwujdnya tidak sampai nol koma satu persen?

Sepertinya tidak, dan memang tidak.

 _Begitu bodoh, seperti Jimin._

Ia mendekatkan pisau lipatnya ke depan wajah, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan agak bingung. Ia menimbang-nimbang sekali lagi.

 _"Apakah itu akan menjadi masuk akal nanti?"_

Lagipula, ia tidak akan tahu bila tidak mencoba.

 _Sekali lagi, ia menjadi begitu bodoh seperti Jimin_.

Pisau lipat miliknya ia gesekkan persis di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Awalnya terasa agak perih dan aneh, lalu sensasi panas menjalar begitu saja di sekitar rongga dadanya. Sedikit demi sedikit cairan merah pekat itu keluar. Yoongi tersenyum puas.

Darah itu tidak berhenti mengucur, diikuti pandangan Yoongi perlahan-lahan mulai mengablur dan tubuhnya pun menjadi terasa begitu ringan. Ia membatin di dalam hati,

 _"Jadi inilah yang Jimin rasakan?"_

Kulitnya yang pucat menjadi semakin pucat agak membiru, suhu badannya berangsur-angsur menurun, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat hingga akhirnya tidak lagi berdetak, kelopak matanya pun menutup dengan lambat dan tubuhnya terjatuh ke arah kanan.

 _"Aku ingin menemuimu, Jimin..."_

Tubuh miliknya yang terlampau kurus itu benar-benar tidak memiliki ruh lagi sekarang.

 _Dan untuk yang ketiga kalinya, ia benar-benar seperti Jimin―_

 _―hingga ia mengikutinya ke dunia lain, ke suatu tempat yang hanya Tuhan ketahui._

――

Reality, The End

――

.

.

.

.

.

WAAAAAAAA so how was the story? :V bahasa ane jadi kaku melankolis gimana gitu ya wkwkwk aduh aduh aduh maapkeun, soalnya ini baru pertama kalinya nulis ff yang bergenre angst atau hurt/comfort dan susahnya itu lohhh pake banget :') jadi mohon maaf ya kalo kurang ngena lah, apalah apalah :3

Eh yang nanya harus manggil aku apa, itu terserah soalnya pinnamenya juga apaan itu ide lewat langsung aku tulis wkwk tapi kalo mau panggil aja sarang/?g

Don't forget to give your opinion about this fic by send me a review yeth :v ga ripiu dirty water jimin melayang/?

Sekian dari bangtan sarang, see ya with another fic!

.

[ p.s One More Game CHAPTER 4 akan dipublish minggu ini, please wait patiently! moah~ ]


End file.
